


Five Directions the Story Didn't Take

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen, M/M, Mixed Categories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: 5 Drabbles, 5 AUs. Concepts from these AUs inspired/resemble a 'verse of mine named Of Dreams and Demons. None of them are connected though.





	Five Directions the Story Didn't Take

One

Mary didn’t know why she wasn’t surprised to see Dean standing there, hands tightened into little fists around the bars of Sammy’s crib. There was red on Sammy’s lips, but not Dean’s, and she knew to be grateful for that, even as she screamed.

She wasn’t there to see what it would mean. Later, when Dean was actually piecing it together with his hunter’s brain, he knew enough to be grateful for that even with how much it hurt. Angels hadn’t watched over him that night, but a demon had. And sometimes, in his dreams, Dean watched over him too.

Two

It took over three weeks for someone to find Sam and Dean and tell them. Dad must have paid out the room in advance, so maybe he knew what the end might be like. When they said, “Son, is there anyone else we could call,” that’s when Dean couldn’t keep pretending he didn’t know what this meant.

“My Uncle Bobby,” he said, lightning fast. He was sure as hell not going to let them know about Pastor Jim. Dean was not going to become some permanent altar boy. Sam might want to, later, and that was okay. But Dean wouldn’t.

Three

“Sam! You coming or what?” Jess called.

Sam poked his head out from behind the door, the puppy dog look engaged.

“You know I hate Halloween.”

Jess smiled, shaking her head in a minute gesture of disapproval. Her human features slipped away just enough to reveal solid black eyes, and she lunged. It took all he was worth to fight back.

He stood over her lifeless form holding the emergency stash of holy water he’d never thought he’d have to use. He didn’t have time to cry. He needed to get out of here. Then he needed to call Dean.

Four

Sam should have known who it was from the feel of the fight. He didn’t, so he lost.

He was under Dean. 

He should have been angry. He played it well, but Dean’s voice was forced-cocky the way it got when things were bad. Just like that, Dean asked and Sam knew he’d do it, do anything. 

They left the dorm and before Dean briefed him Sam let Dean press him up against the building with Jess sleeping inside. He came all over the wall like he hadn’t been fucked in years. Sam knew he wouldn’t be back in time. 

Five

When Sam went to John’s hospital room and saw the bed empty it wasn’t that he didn’t know where to look for his father. It was that Dean was more important.

Sam knew he couldn’t use the Ouija knock-off to reason with the Reaper. He wasn’t its target. He went to Dean’s room and saw him there in death-sleep, and he remembered what he had to do sometimes when Dean really needed him, just like now. He closed his eyes, forced himself not to think, and reached, pulled Dean with his mind, pulled him back. What it meant didn’t matter.


End file.
